


Pride Sparks

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: AHAHAHAHA, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Attempted Murder, Consensual Sex, First time writing on AO3, Kidnapping, M/M, Nick is crazy, Rape, This shit is dark, Unhealthy Relationships, i will add more tags and such later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Nana's passing, anki had got the chance to leave his homophobic sister in his hometown. Now with open arms he is going into the wild world, unaware of the dangers that he will soon regret.
Relationships: Anki (original character)/Nick (original character), Anki (original character)/Sam (original character)
Kudos: 3





	Pride Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! First works! This is just a story based off a roleplay i am doing with ninjapanda-3611 (their tumblr)  
> Check them out!

Anki got off the subway, his ears pinned to his head as he held his bag tightly. His ears folded back as he walked off the train when it had come to a complete full stop. His green eyes averted down as he hurried off the train, trying so hard to avoid the crowd around him. He sighed quietly as he was pushed and shoved around, everyone trying to get to the exit at the same time. Anki must’ve been shoved to hard or something, causing him to run straight into another person, making Anki lose his footing and fall right on the ground with a huff. The white tiger shoved the hair out of his face as he spoke “I'm so sorry. I should've been watching where I was going” He said as he looked at the person he had run into. His white ears pinned back as a hyena with a split ear, the other pierced, stared down at the white tiger with striking pale green eyes “Yeah! You should’ve!” 

A hand appeared on the Hyena’s shoulder “Hey Tayo, It was just an accident” A face soon followed the hand and the voice, revealing a coyote with a beauty mark on his jaw. “This bitch should’ve watched where they were going, Nick.” the hyena, or Tayo, growled out at the tiger. The Nick guy pushed by Tayo and leaned down to help Anki up with a kind smile “Don’t mind him, he’s just trying to act like tough shit” Nick said as he picked up Anki’s duffle bag, handing it back to him. “Im Nick, by the way. So tell me what a pretty thing like yourself is doing in a shit place like this?” Nick asked with a grin. 

Anki smiled and felt a slight blush form on his cheeks “Thank you, My name is Anki. I’m just a person looking for a job..or a place to stay that’s cheap” He smiled kindly, which was then turned into a slight frown when a growl from Anki’s stomach emerged between him and Nick. “We are heading to a restaurant a block or two from here. Want to join us?” Nick asked with a smile, causing Anki to look at Tayo then to Nick.

“I-I don’t have any money to spare, and I should really be going.” Anki smiled politely before taking a step passed Nick, only to be caught by a firm grasp on his forearm. “No! No! Stay with me,” Nick smiled out reassuringly “I’d like to treat a beautiful thing, like yourself, to at least one dinner?” The coyote grinned at the white tiger.

Anki seemed hesitant with the offer, but his stomach was just screaming at him for something to digest. Anki made up his mind and he nodded with a smile “Alright, if you don’t mind me tagging along” He smiled softly, his grip tightening on the bag handle

“Of course not!-'' Tayo cut Nick off with a kind note “Just don't give us lice or fleas, a nasty rachet like you probably has them” The hyena growled out towards the tiger. This was waved away by Nick speaking “He’s still grumpy from his ex-girlfriend, they broke up a few days ago.” Nick said before carefully taking Anki’s soft hand, leading him out of the subway and out to the city above them.

The bright lights caused Anki to squint, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light around him. He took in a deep breath: smelling the exhaust from passing cars, air that seemed fake, and a trashy smell following after. He shook his head slightly before looking to Nick, who was still leading him and Tayo through the busy sidewalks. Was he this stupid? Trusting some complete stranger??


End file.
